


Anon Hate

by placentalmammal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets a rude message, one of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a late-night Skype Call and [this post.](http://the-world-of-steven-universe.tumblr.com/post/110494934476/if-the-gems-had-tumblrs#) Originally posted [here](http://placentalmammal.tumblr.com/post/124757198278/placentalmammal-so-i-was-talking-to-a-friend) on Tumblr.

Pearl was sitting in the living room of their shared apartment, Tumblr open on her laptop. She'd logged on to work on a new post for her gardening blog (she'd received a question about phlox and soil pH), and she'd assumed the new message notification was a follow-up question. 

"Amethyst!"

Her roommate poked her head in through the door, scowling. "What?" she said. "Can this wait? I got a hot pocket in the microwave."

"I got another one of those messages!"

Amethyst sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Pearl. "I don't get why you don't just delete 'em."

Pearl frowned at her. "I just don't understand why people keep sending them! It's so rude!"

"Dude, it's not people, it's just one person. I used to get the same ones. Gimme your computer, I'll show you."

Pearl glanced at Amethyst's hands (clean, for once, at least she'd managed to catch her _before_ she'd started her lunch) and reluctantly handed her laptop over. "Be careful," she chided, unable to stop herself.

Amethyst ignored her scolding and took the computer. "Yeah, it's some fifteen-year-old from like, Chicago or something. Hang on." She entered something into the search bar and brought up a very _green_ page with microscopic font and K-Pop on auto play. Amethyst muted the music on reflex and pointed to the side bar. "See? Peridot. 15. Final Fantasy XIII, K-Pop, and...Shingeki No Kyojin? No idea what that is."

"But how do you know this is the person sending those messages?" Pearl squinted at the tiny text. "I mean, really it could be anybody."

Amethyst shrugged. "I dunno. I've been getting the same crap for months. One time, she forgot to hit anon, so now I just respond with screen grabs from her fanfic."

"Her what?" Pearl's thin brows shot up to her hairline.

"Look, never mind. I know it's her because nobody says 'clod.' Look, every message you've got from her for months; it's all the same. Clod, clod, clod."

Pearl frowned, a worry line appearing between her eyebrows. "I don't know, Amethyst. I don't think a fifteen-year-old would know that many curse words."

Amethyst fixed her with a weary look and sighed. "Right. I keep forgetting that you're you," she said, turning back towards the screen.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pearl said, hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about it, Pearlie." Amethyst clicked a link on the green blog and brought up a new page. She scrolled down, clicked another link, and hit Print Screen. "Do this a couple times, and she won't bug you again, trust me." She uploaded the image and hit Publish. "There," she said, pretending to wipe dust off her hands. "All done."

"If you're sure," Pearl said, uncertainly. "Thanks for your help."

"No problemo," Amethyst said, returning the laptop to the coffee table. "You can always block her, but it's funnier this way, trust me." Stifling a laugh, she ran from the room.

Pearl smiled warmly, and picked up the computer. She navigated back to her dashboard and reread the ask and Amethyst's response. All of her good will melted instantly. "AMETHYST!" she yelled. "I can't have this on my blog! This is obscene!"

"Hey, I didn't write it!" she called back, laughing. "All I did was screenshot it!"

"You come back here this instant and show me how to delete posts!"


End file.
